


His Color

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 12 Femme Fatale Game of Cards Land Phase 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Color

**Prompt Used:** “Lady in Red”  
**Title:** His Color  
**Fandom:** The Flash  
**Pairings:** Barry Allen/Iris West  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 444

Barry had volunteered to pick up Iris for the Mayor’s Gala. Joe and Wally were going to meet them there. All Barry had to do was get to her place and drive her to the event. It sounded like an easy thing to do.

Barry knocked on Iris’s door and waited. The door opened and Iris stood there in a robe.

“Hey.” Barry smiled and walked in. “You’re not dressed yet. We’re going to be late.”

“Sorry. It'll only take me another minute.” Iris looked him up and down. “You look nice. Here let me fix this.”

“Fix?” Barry looked down and watched as Iris adjusted the bow tie he was wearing. “Thanks.”

Iris lingered for a moment. It was just long enough for Barry to breath in her perfume and notice how red and kissable her lips were.

“I’ll get my dress on so we can get going.” Iris smoothed his lapels then smiled before heading for the bedroom to change.

Iris left the door open just a crack. It was just enough for Barry to see her drop the robe on the floor. Barry tried not to look but he couldn’t help himself.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her in her underwear but it was the first time he saw her in red lace. His color. She was beautiful.

When Iris slipped into a red dress that rode every curve of her body, Barry's mouth went dry. He looked down at the floor and tried to regain control but he couldn't do it fast enough.

“Barry, I'm ready.” Iris was right in front of him. “Are you okay? You're kinda flushed.”

Barry looked up and saw the swell of her cleavage. “I’m... I’m fine. You look ...great. Really great. Red is ...really great on you.”

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mm hmm.” Barry bit his lip and dared another glance at her cleavage. “We should go. We don't want to be late for the speeches. All the speeches.”

Iris slid her arm through his. “Then we better go.”

Barry cleared his throat. “Iris?”

“Yes Barry.” Iris smiled up at him.

“You're still the most beautiful woman I know.” Barry blushed. “And the strongest.” Barry opened the door for her.

“Barry.” Iris batted her eyelashes at him.

“Huh? Sorry. Yes?” Barry looked into her eyes.

“You look hot in that tux.” Iris gave him a smoldering look as she walked out the door. “Really hot.”

Barry wore a silly grin as he walked her to the car.

When Barry shut the car door and started to walk around, Iris smiled and whispered to herself. “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
